With Love Your Secret Admirer
by xOwleX
Summary: Valentine's Day fic! Squall has been Cloud's secret Valentin for the past eleven years, and Cloud doesn't even have a clue. But when time comes to finally reveal himself, how will the blonde react? Yaoi CloudxLeon some SoRiku


Happy Valentine's Day! To those of you who have a significant other celebrate it well! and for those of you that are single (*cough* me *cough*) ENJOY THE FREE CHOCOLATE! XD well I guess you could do that too if you are still in a relationship, but the point is, just enjoy the day! I wrote this, of course, for Valentine's Day. ^^ And it was a lot of fun. Squall/Leon may be a tad bit OOC in some parts, just cause I actually made him have some emotions when he was with Cloud. And Cloud may be a bit OOC as well, for the same reason, just vise versa. So I hope you guys enjoy this story! And after this I'm going to update Silver Wings! (hopefully...yeah I should be able too.) ^^

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Kingdom Heart or its characters. Same with Final Fantasy and their characters. ME NO OWN!

Enjoy.

oh and a warning, there is some Tifa and Rinoa bashing in this fic. Don't get me wrong! I like them as characters, but I hate the pairings TifaxCloud and RinoaxSquall...so I had to do it. ^^ hehe

* * *

><p>"Hey Cloud?" a six year old brunette boy stood sheepishly in front of Cloud's doorstep with his mother behind him.<p>

"Yeah?" the blonde six year old smiled.

"I-I-uhrm…mommy I can't do it!" Squall turned around to meet his mother.

"It's okay honey, just give it to him."

Squall was blushing and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, obviously hiding something underneath it.

"Give me what?" Cloud looked at his best friend with big blue eyes. That made Squall blush even more.

"I…um...I…" He started to shake and cry, not knowing how to give his best friend his present. _'Boys only give Valentine's cards to girls…' _Squall thought, taking turns swaying on each foot. _'But…I really like him…'_

"Squally don't cry!" Cloud ran the few steps up to his slightly taller friend and hugged him.

That made Squall stiffen, wrapping his arms around his stomach to prevent Cloud from asking about the gift that was hiding under his shirt. "Squally if it makes you cry you don't have to give it to me." Cloud reassured his best friend.

Squall raised one hand to his nose to wipe away what was leaking from it, "Yo-you sure?"

Cloud smiled widely at him, "Yeah! I don't like seeing you cry!"

Raine smiled at their exchange in conversation. "Cloud sweetie? Can Squall give it to you some other time?"

"Mhmm mhmm mhmm!" He furiously nodded his head.

"Alright baby, let's go." Raine took Squall's hand and led them off the Strife's porch.

"See you at school tomorrow!" Cloud called after them as he ran inside.

3 3 3 (The next day at school)

Cloud ran as fast as a kindergartener could run. He slipped countless of times past corners to try to reach Squall as fast as possible to show him what he found in his cubby that morning. His eyes lit up when he spotted Squall's head; he took in a big breath before running over to him with all of the speed his legs could produce.

"Squally! Squally! Looky! Looky! Loooookkk!" He finally caught up with his brunette friend, catching his breath.

Squall looked at him and smiled, "What is it Cloud?"

Cloud was huffing and puffing before pulling out a piece of folded paper with little kid handwriting on it. "Look it! It-it's a Valentime's Day card! And I evens gots chocolates too!"

All the blood in Squall's little body went straight up to his ears as Cloud was showing off the Valentine's Card that he had secretly placed in his cubby.

"That's awesome Cloud! Who do you think it's from?" He coolly played it off, swinging his backpack over one shoulder. He sees the kids from the local high school do it all the time when he rides the bus home. They look so cool while doing it.

Cloud closed his eyes and giggled, "Heehee I don't know! But look it! It's so romantic." Cloud placed the letter over his heart and his eyes fluttered.

Squall just ran a hand through his hair out of nervousness, "Do you think you'll ever find out who did it?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"I sure hope so!" Then Cloud's eyes got wide and he started jumping up and down, "And then maybe we can get married!" He giggled as he ran off singing, "I got a Valentime and I'm gonna get married!"

Squall blushed when Cloud said that he wanted to get married to the person who gave him the Valentine's card. A part of him wanted to skip on home singing too. But then he realized that Cloud didn't know that it was from him. Squall shrugged his shoulders and stood tall with pride, _'I'll tell him next year…yeah, there's always next year.'_

* * *

><p>(…<em>11 year's later<em>)

"Hey Leon!" Cloud ran up to his best friend who was sitting under a tree in the schoolyard, doing his algebra homework.

Grey eyes looked up to him in acknowledgement.

Cloud huffed as he sat down beside the brunette and pulled out his own share of homework.

They gave soft smiles to each other as they began to wrack their brains for answers, occasionally helping the other out. All was well until a voice rang out that made Cloud cringe, "Heya Cloud." Followed by applauds of giggles. Cloud looked up and tensed slightly, which automatically put Leon on the defensive. "Hey Tifa, what's up?"

She slyly beamed her eyes at him and twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, "Well…you know how tomorrow is Valentine's Day and all, right?" she giggled as a girl behind her kept waving and winking over at Leon, who did a pretty damn good job at ignoring her.

"Yeah, I know. Why?" he was trying his best to sound polite.

Leon let out a low chuckle that only Cloud could hear, his blonde friend just rolled his eyes.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my Valentine." She swayed her hips and batted her eyelashes toward him. Cloud just stared blankly as she continued, "And then possibly be my date to the Valentine's Day dance."

Cloud rose up an eyebrow and sighed, then turned to Leon.

The brunette man put on his _'I don't know' _expression, but when in reality he was pissed _off. _Cloud was supposed to be _his _Valentine! And he always has been! Unknowingly of course, but still!

Cloud sighed and ran a hand over his face. Tifa has been pining after him since middle school, and now it was their senior year. He effectively put his hand over his mouth to where he was whispering to Leon.

"Cloud I can't hear you." Leon deadpanned.

Cloud's eyes opened wide and he sheepishly grinned over at the confused girls as he moved forward and cupped his hand around Leon's ear. Leon actually could hear Cloud just damn fine, but the opportunity to have his hot breath ghosting over his ear was something that he was not about to pass up in a million years. He discretely moved his math book over his groin as Cloud whispered to him, "I'm doing this because I will feel awful if I don't. But you are going with me."

Leon's head snapped to the side, putting their faces millimeters from each other, "Cloud." Leon whispered, his eyes slightly glaring "I am not going to a Valentine's dance." He said harshly.

Cloud glared at him, "What? Leon I have been with you through everything! Why can't you just do this _one _thing for me?"

Leon glared again, but that pleading look in Cloud's eyes made his guard drop instantly. He lightly pushed his shoulder to get him at least a few more inches away from him. His pants were already tight from him talking in his ear. "Fine."

Cloud let out a relieved smile and turned back to Tifa, "Alright Tifa. I'll do it."

"EEEEEEEEEE"

"Oh my God…" the two boys muttered at the same time. Tifa was bouncing up and down, which made Cloud notice that she needed a bra with more support, because the way those things were flopping around was making _his_ chest hurt. The girl behind her then walked over to Leon, "Hey Leon."

Said man didn't even look at her. "Leeeeoooon." She sang. She kept repeating herself until Cloud got tired of hearing her so he nudged Leon harshly in the side, making the brunette do the same back to him, and soon the two teenagers were in a side nudging match. "Squall." She whispered. Leon's head snapped up in anger at that. He only let his parents and Cloud ever call him Squall. _No one _else. "What?" he snapped.

She blushed and giggled some more. "Would you like to be my date to the Valentine's dance?"

"No."

"Leon!" Cloud stared at how rude he was, though it wasn't that much of a surprise. Cloud was actually more than satisfied with Leon's answer, it's just that the older teenager is usually a bit more polite. He didn't have to be anyone's date as long as he just went with Cloud, that way he wouldn't be alone with Tifa. Cloud shuddered at the thought.

"What?" Leon rolled his eyes, "Besides, I already have a Valentine."

Cloud spun his head around, _'what?'_ Cloud bowed down his head. "Of course he will be your date Rinoa. But if he already has a Valentine." He gritted out, "That he didn't tell me about, then I wouldn't expect very much."

Cloud crossed his arms and scooted away from Leon. They always told everything to each other! But Leon didn't even bother with the fact to tell Cloud that he had a Valentine…

"Oh I just want a date." She winked. But something behind what she said was an underlying tone of _'I want Squall to fuck me.' _It made both men sick.

Leon just stared at her and blinked, which she took as confirmation.

"Okay that's just great!" she ran a hand through his hair which made Cloud growl possessively. That was _his _Leon's hair!

None of the girls noticed the blonde's anger as they left, but once they were gone, Leon confronted him. "Okay Cloud. Spill." He sighed as he went back to his homework.

Cloud just crossed his arms and looked away hurt.

They sat for a good five minutes until Leon got the hint. "Okay stop giving me the silent treatment. Come on, what did I do to make you so upset?"

Cloud gently shook his head and looked up at Leon with betrayal all over his face. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a Valentine?" he whispered.

Leon lifted his eyebrows and blushed a little, "Psht, come on Cloud it's…it's not that big of a deal." He shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment. "Why, are you jealous?" Leon smirked over at him.

Cloud just pouted and brought his knees up to his chest, "No…I'm just…hurt." Cloud sighed. Leon already had a Valentine…and today before Tifa came, Cloud wanted to ask Leon to be his.

"Don't be hurt Cloud. You have no reason to be." Leon shook his head, _'My Valentine is you.'_

"Okay." Cloud gave up and rested his head on Leon's shoulder, one of the few intimate gestures that he could get away with without Leon suspecting anything. Heck they used to take showers together as kids, laying his head down on Leon's shoulder was nothing compared to that…

Leon smiled down at Cloud. He wanted to rest his head atop the blonde's, but that would be pushing it too far. Leon was just lucky enough that Cloud was comfortable with resting his head on him. It made him feel warm.

Cloud rearranged his head to where he was resting his chin on Leon's shoulder, making eye contact with his friend, "Well even though you have a Valentine I still get a gift from my stalker slash secret admirer." Cloud taunted.

Leon just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and what do you think they're going to get you this year?" Leon loved to hear what Cloud thought he was getting. He always tried to one up the last gift that he gave Cloud the year before.

"Well last year he or she gave me the earring." Cloud smiled. He never took it out. "And that's what makes me think that they are a stalker." Cloud's eyes squinted in thought.

Leon wanted to laugh out loud when Cloud said that, "What makes you think that?"

Cloud leant back away from Leon to get a better look at him, "Because only _you_ knew that I have been eyeing that thing in the store since well…forever." Cloud whispered, cautiously looking around, "They could be anywhere." He brought his brows together.

Leon couldn't help the smile that spread on his face, and Cloud would never admit it to anyone, but he loved Leon's smile. "I'm sure you're safe Cloud. And besides, if they _were _a stalker, I'd protect you. You know that."

Cloud rolled his eyes and went back to his paper, "Geez what are you now? My knight in shining armor? Vowed to protect me at all times?"

Leon closed his book and got up. "Something like that." Leon stuck out his hand.

"Hmph." Cloud took the hand that was offered to him, and got up. "Well, we will see just how stalker-ish they are tomorrow when I come running to you about my gift." Cloud let out a soft chuckle.

Leon just shook his head as Cloud started to walk in front of him, "Well speaking of that, are you still planning on marrying your secret admirer that lavishes you with their undying love every year?" he put a hand over his heart and did a crappy ass job at imitating a cheesy romance film.

Cloud started to laugh; he couldn't believe that Leon still remembered that. "You never know Leon," he shrugged his shoulders, "They could turn out to be the person of my dreams."

Leon's facial expression softened at Cloud's words and they went their separate ways home. _'Yeah, hopefully…but like you said, you never know.'_

* * *

><p>(That night)<p>

"Squall dear what have you been doing?" Raine asked as she walked into her son's room. Papers were crumpled up and strewn all about the floor.

Leon was still silent as he continued writing.

"Squall? I asked you a question." She tapped her foot and put her hands on her hips.

"Mom not right now." He deadpanned as he continued to scribble down sentences.

His mother just sighed and put a hand up to her forehead, "Dear, you need a break, your dinner is cold, and you need a shirt on." She shook her head at how her son was just in his plaid pajama pants.

"I'm fine mom. It's just that…" He paused and turned around, only to see his mother having a worried expression on her face, "It's just that this is the year I'm going to tell him."

His mother let out a pained smile and sat on his bed, "Squall you say that every year…I think you just need to let it go."

"No mom, I can't…I didn't even get him anything this year because…well me confessing was going to be his gift."

She slowly got up and leant down to hug her son, "I'm so proud of you Squall…but if it doesn't turn out the way you hope it does, don't dwell on it okay?"

Squall leaned into his mother's touch, he has thought about Cloud rejecting him every year, hence to why he always just got him a gift that had a note attached saying _'With love~ Your Secret Admirer.' _He was always afraid that if he wrote him a note like the first time, he would figure out who it was pretty damn fast. But this time he was ready, and his note was going to be everything he's ever thought about Cloud, all of his innermost feelings and desires. But this time instead of it saying _"Deer Cloud, I relly lyke u a lot. Will u be my Valtine? Luv ur seekret admirr."_ It was going to be much more heartfelt, and the words were actually going to be written on the lines of the paper instead of them being haphazardly spaced out and with atrocious handwriting.

He hugged his mom back and she tucked his hair behind his ear, "Well, just make sure you eat okay?" she looked at him sincerely.

He nodded and she left him alone to do his business. Leon turned around in his chair and stared back at the paper before crumpling it up and disposing of it like the rest of the poor trees he killed.

He grabbed a new sheet of paper and another pen that still had ink in it and took in a deep breath, _'Come on Leon. You can do this.'_ He put his pen down on the paper and started once again to write.

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

Cloud ran a hand through his hair as he walked outside of his house to go to school. He was holding Leon's Valentine's gift in his hands, a box of heart chocolates. No matter how much of a hard guy Leon seemed to be that only drank his coffee black, he liked his sweets, and every year Cloud would grace him with a box of arranged chocolates.

He was walking faster than normal today knowing that his secret admirer was going to leave him a gift, but he didn't know when or where...or _what_ for that matter.

When he finally got to school he headed to find Leon at their normal place, and like normal, he was under their tree, except this time, the brunette was asleep.

Cloud smiled at Leon's sleeping face and nudged his leg with his foot.

Immediately Leon sprang up from his position and looked around. Then he saw Cloud and yawned. "Good morning." The blonde said.

Leon just rubbed his eyes and nodded to him.

"What's up?" Cloud asked as he helped up his friend.

"Mmmm" Leon grumbled.

"Heh, here," Cloud handed him the chocolates,"Those should help you wake up."

Leon looked down at what Cloud gave him and smirked, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They both made their way into the school and immediately cringed at what they saw. Leon's little cousin, Sora, was currently being molested by his 'best friend', Riku.

Leon slapped a hand over his face and yelled at them to stop.

"Aheehee, Riku stop. That tickles." Sora half moaned as Riku lapped at his neck. "And Leon you just say not at your house! Don't go changing the ahh- rules!" Sora bit back as Riku started grinding their hips together.

"Ug…" Leon and Cloud quickly walked passed them and went to their lockers.

"Sorry about that." Leon grumbled as he put his things up in his locker.

"Don't worry about it." Cloud sighed and leaned back against the cool metal. He wanted to change the subject, "So what are you going to wear to the dance tonight?" Cloud asked quirking up and eyebrow. Leon popped one of the chocolates into his mouth and turned around, "You think I'm actually going?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uh, well yeah. I mean, it's only for a night Leon."

"Hmph," Leon scoffed and turned around, "Yeah a night of you dancing with some chick." Leon scowled at his school bag, zipping it up, "You holding some chick." He shook his head as he imagined the mental picture, Cloud smiling while holding Tifa, swinging her around on the dance floor.

"It's not like I like her Leon. No need to be overprotective." Cloud played, but when Leon looked at him his face went solemn. "Leon?"

The brunette had tears in his eyes as he pictured Cloud happy and dancing, _kissing _Tifa. The rational side of his brain was telling him that Cloud was being real, and that he in fact did _not_ want to go to the party, that he was only doing it out of kindness. But the un-rational side of his brain pictured him slow dancing with her, grinding with her, and then sleeping with her as the night went on. He shook his head and looked to Cloud again. Cloud moved forward to say something but was caught off guard when something caught him around the neck. "Happy Valentines Day!" Tifa caught him and kissed him on the lips, trying to pry his mouth open.

Leon didn't even stay around long enough to see if Cloud was responding or not. All he knew was that Tifa had just kissed Cloud in front of him, when he just confessed all of his feelings on a meaningless sheet of paper. What kind of a coward was he? He should have just told Cloud from the get go what his feelings were, instead of being a coward and hiding behind small glances and gestures. He was just feeling sick to his stomach. So he went home.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck Tifa?" Cloud spat as he rapidly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.<p>

"I was just getting you prepared for what to expect at the party tonight." She giggled, flipping her hair.

"Hey where did my boyfriend go?" Rinoa sounded from behind her.

"He isn't your boyfriend! I already told you that…he has a Valentine." he whispered.

"Pft, well that's okay. I just want him." She licked her lips.

Cloud glared in disgust, "You guys are sick!" he pushed himself away from the girls and headed quickly for his own locker, "Fuck you both! Shit." He growled as he turned down the hall. He quickly yelled back at them, "Find some other date for tonight you whores. Cuz' I sure as hell am _not_ going!"

Cloud was infuriated. _So_ infuriated that he didn't even realize that he passed his locker until he got to class. He growled as he turned back around to get to his locker. Once he stopped at his locker he punched the wall beside it. He totally disregarded the pain that shot up all throughout his body. He didn't care; Tifa just kissed him in front of Leon! And then Leon left. But why did he leave? Was he feeling sick? Was it because of the chocolates he gave him? _'Did I…do something wrong?'_

Cloud let out a held back sigh and rested his head up against his locker, taking in deep breaths. He didn't care about this shitty holiday anymore. All of his excitement went away with Leon, and the sorry excuse for a kiss that Tifa gave him just washed every ounce of giddiness that was left. _'Dammit…' _Cloud numbly swirled around the dial on his locker, missing a few times and having to redo it because he was shaking so much with rage. Once it was finally open he set his backpack down and got ready to put up his books for his classes after lunch, but when he opened up his locker he did a double take. There on top of his books was a velvet book in the shape of a heart, and a piece of notebook paper on top of it.

Cloud slowly pulled out the piece of paper and opened up to read it. The handwriting was extremely small. But he continued to read it anyway, even if he had to squint.

'_My Dearest Cloud,' _Cloud suddenly felt uplifted just a tad as he realized that his secret admirer had gotten to him this early. But how did he know where his locker was? He shook it off and continued reading,

'_My apologies for the small handwriting, but this was my last sheet of paper and the stores were closed so I couldn't go buy more. I had two whole stacks of lined paper prepared for this, but they all went to waste, because every time I tried to write down my feelings for you, it just didn't turn out right. But let me continue with what this letter is about. Cloud, it is Valentines Day again, and like every year, I have a gift waiting for you. Gifts were really the only way I knew how to express myself, because ever since I was little I was too scared to tell you my true feelings of undying devotion toward you._

_Please don't think of me as a coward, I was just…scared? Damn it…shit. Now I'm thinking of rewriting this. But like I said, it's my last sheet of paper._

_God Cloud, do you know how long I've wanted to tell you these feelings? Whenever I first saw you at the playground and you scraped your knee. We were four. I ran over to you to see if you were okay and you just looked up at me. No words can describe what I felt that day, and they still can't. But once you looked at me everything just seemed to stop, like nothing mattered. I hope more than anything that those feelings I experienced the first time I saw you will never go away. But I'm relieved to say that every time I look at you I feel those same feelings. And I'm using the word feelings way too much…I really need to invest in a thesaurus.'_

Cloud chuckled and shook his head. He tried to remember the time when he was four…his brain couldn't go back that far. He continued reading.

'_Cloud, there is no materialistic gift I can give you to express my feelings, but every year I tried my hardest to come close. Whenever you opened up your gift last year I felt like I was the luckiest guy in the world. Yes I'm a guy, and I know for a fact that you are okay with that. But who I am may become a problem. Damn I just took a good ten minute break after that sentence just thinking about your rejection. But back to flattering you. How you manage to be so perfect in everything you do amazes me. Every time I see you I always get so nervous, even though we are around each other all the time. You are just so beautiful that I don't even see how I deserve to have you so close to me everyday. Your eyes captivate me every time I look at them. I can't even think sometimes because I'm just staring at you, not even really listening or paying attention to anything else. _

_God you probably think I'm a sap just saying all of these random things, this is true. I actually felt like throwing away this paper fifteen times already and to just restart a new letter._

_You already know me Cloud. And you have known me since that day at the playground. We have been inseparable ever since. And it always makes me…blush, and I get my hopes up so much when you say you want to still marry your secret admirer, even if you're just joking._

_By now you probably already know who I am…and my heart is beating so fast just thinking about your reaction. I would have loved to have given you an actual gift today, but instead I'm giving you something more. I'm giving you my whole heart, even though you already have it. I'm giving you my eternal love for you, though my feelings will last longer than an eternity. I'm giving you my confession. I love you Cloud. So much that it's practically unbearable to live with everyday just having you not knowing._

_That's why I told you not to worry over who my Valentine is, because you are only getting worried over yourself when you say that. You have and will always forever be my one true love. My Valentine._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer( for the past eleven years) _

_Squall Leonhart.'_

Cloud was silent, just staring down at the delicately written letter in his hands. _'Leon...is my secret admirer.'_ He stared at the letter as his eyes started to become misty and a smile freely stretched across his face. He wanted to scream out 'Yes!' He felt his head start to become foggy and butterflies flutter in his stomach. He had to hold on to the side of his locker for support. "Oh my God." He clenched his eyes shut as he let out a series of chuckles. He was so happy, until what happened earlier this morning came back into his memory.

Leon saw Tifa kissing Cloud…

All of the blood that was making Cloud blush was drained from his face as he felt sickened. _'He must have been so hurt.'_ He lowered his eyes, but then again caught sight of the velvet heart shaped book that was still inside of his locker. He folded the piece of paper up neatly and set it aside in his locker. It was too precious to be put in his pocket.

He grabbed the object and read the title, _'For My Valentine.' _

Cloud's face reheated and his heartbeat sped up. He opened the first page to find their first picture ever taken together. He smiled as he looked upon it. He kept flipping the pages, each picture showing them age, bringing back countless memories of their times together. He couldn't help the since of comfort that he was feeling right now. It was only three years ago that he himself had started to have some feelings for his best friend, and everyday he saw him, they intensified tenfold. When he got to the last page he was awestruck. There placed, _not taped_, was his first Valentine's present; the letter from Leon in his six year old handwriting.

How did Leon get that? Cloud always kept that letter in a safe place, along with all of his other gifts his secret admirer gave him.

Cloud chuckled at how stupid he must have sounded when saying that his secret admirer could be a stalker. And now the whole earring ordeal finally made sense. He held the book and his letter close to his chest as he shut his locker door, lifting up his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder.

He started making his way toward the school exit to go find Leon until the bell rang and he was caught by one of the teachers.

He quickly flipped out his phone and tried to text Leon. _'Shit.' _He cursed as his phone had no signal._ 'I seriously have to wait seven hours until I can see him?' _Cloud let out a frustrated sigh. The longer the day went on, the more Cloud was getting desperate. Leon got the wrong idea about him and Tifa that morning. Cloud himself was pissed at the whole ordeal. Leon was and has been in love with him, only to see him get kissed by someone else. The whole reason Cloud wanted Leon to go to the dance anyway was so he himself could confess. Then they could dance the night away together. Both girls forgotten. He couldn't wait any longer for what he was going to do. Once the bell rang signaling school was over, Cloud ran straight over to Leon's house.

He stopped in front of the door in hesitance. But he looked back down at the letter. Knowing Leon's true feelings just made his energy refueled. He started banging obnoxiously on the brunette's door. No answer.

Next he did a combination of ringing the door bell _and _banging obnoxiously on the brunette's door. Still no answer.

The next round he did it again, this time including his crude words, followed by,"Leon! Open up!"

He banged again, "Leon come on! Please just open up!" The only reason no one was opening up the door was because Leon's parents didn't get home till six. And it was currently almost four in the afternoon.

Once no one answered after about twenty minutes, he gave up and rested his head up against the wood of the door. "Leon please open up." He whimpered. He reached out to turn the knob, trying to shake it to possibly make it loose. Cloud turned his hand to the left, expecting a struggling match between him and the inanimate object, but instead the knob effortlessly turned and the door was open. _'Are you freackin' kidding me…'_ Cloud grumbled at how much time he just wasted trying to get his stubborn friend to open the door.

"Leon?" Cloud called throughout the house. Nothing, of course. Cloud sighed and ran up the stairs to his friend's room. He heard some noise coming from inside. He knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"Leon? You okay?" he half whispered as he saw his elder friend lying down on his bed, Cloud's chocolates long gone and he was watching 'He's Just Not That Into You.' Cloud softly shook his head. That was their movie. They got so bored one night that they put in the movie and they both fell in love with the storyline. They practically had all of the lines memorized.

"What do you want Cloud?" Leon asked.

Cloud smiled and walked over to him.

This is the moment Leon has been dreading. _'I don't want to hear it, I cant.' _Leon was doing the best he could at avoiding Cloud.

Cloud crawled up on the bed and put his arm on Leon's shoulder. "Leon."

'_Here we go…' _Leon was bracing himself emotionally for any negative way that Cloud was going to react to his letter.

"Leon, say I do."

'_Wait what?'_ That was not what Leon was expecting. "What?"

"Say I do. Just do it."

Leon cautiously looked at him. "What am I 'I doing' too exactly?'

"That's close enough." Cloud then leant up to Leon's face, his eyes spelling out oceans of feelings for Leon to see freely, "I do too." He softly touched his lips with the other teenager's. Cloud was the only one moving his lips in this kiss. Leon was stuck in a state of shock.

Cloud was kissing him. _'Is this real?'_ Once the full feeling of realization hit him and his body started churning emotions all throughout his body he kissed back, slowly at first. Very slowly.

Cloud smiled as he felt Leon respond, even if it was beyond subtle. He could only imagine what was going through his head. Cloud climbed even more on the bed, not fully straddling Leon, but he was pretty damn close to doing so. Cloud licked his lips, shocking them both out of their virgin kiss with each other. Cloud pulled back, a smile graciously adorning his face, "Now we're married Leon." He kissed him again, "You have no idea how surprised I was when I read your name at the end. I didn't even think it was you, or even the possibility that it _could _be you. It just seemed so surreal. God I was just so happy." He moved closer to Leon, hugging his torso. He buried his head in his neck and started kissing it, glad that he could finally do this and not just have it be in his dreams.

Leon blushed and turned his head into Cloud's locks. "Cloud?" he choked, trying not to be too loud, afraid that everything would go away instantly if he spoke more than above a whisper.

"Hm?" Cloud was lying fully on top of Leon; his head was resting on his shoulder.

"You…aren't joking are you? Aren't you even the least bit freaked out?"

Cloud brought his hand up to Leon's chin, tracing the muscular outlines of his jaw. "I was shocked in a good way. A fantastic way actually. I always wanted you to be my Valentine."

"God I'm so happy." Leon brought his hands down to Cloud's hips, moving him up a little more so they could kiss properly.

Cloud chuckled in their kisses, playfully darting out his tongue to lap at Leon's full lips.

When they pulled back again Cloud rested his forehead against Leon's, their hot breath mingling with each other in a content tango.

Leon kept eye contact with Cloud and kissed him quickly before pulling back slightly. "So, does this make me your boyfriend now?"

Cloud laughed and kissed him again. _'I don't think I will ever get tired of this feeling.'_

"I think we skipped a step Leon. We're married now, remember?" He smiled sweetly at him.

Leon blushed, but smiled back. "We are…aren't we." He moved his body forward and pushed Cloud back, leaving him confused when Leon got up from his chocolate wrapper covered bed and straightened out his clothes. He looked back at Cloud's confused expression and smirked, holding out his hand.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, an innocent and confused expression on his face. "What are you doing?"

Leon bent down and took Cloud's hand, "It's our first dance as a 'married' couple." He chuckled. If only the little six year old Cloud knew back then what would happen in the future. He could only imagine the infinite possibilities.

"O-oh." Cloud blushed and let out a light-hearted laugh as he took Leon's hand in his own.

Cloud got up from the bed and was pulled into Leon's chest. The older teen rested one of his hands on Cloud's waist while the other took Cloud's free hand. Cloud placed his other hand atop Leon's shoulder, and they slow danced to the credits of the movie. Even though the credits aren't really slow dance material.

"It looks like we're having our own Valentine's Day dance." Cloud smiled as he rested his head on Leon's shoulder.

They swayed side by side, moving themselves around in a slow circle as the music played. "It looks like we are." Leon kissed the top of Cloud's head and looked over to his unmade bed. "I just wish I would have planned out our wedding night."

He felt the rumbling of Cloud's chest and heard his soft voice chuckle. Cloud hid his red face into Leon's chest,"We'll figure something out." He removed his head from his 'husbands' torso and kissed his lips.

"You are by far the best Valentine's Day present you've ever given me."

Leon smirked down at him, "I wonder how I can one up it for next year?" _'Maybe a ring…' _

"I don't want anymore 'one upping'. I just want you, and everything that you are."

Leon kissed him and they both fell back onto the bed, their hands entwining together. "I love you Cloud. Happy Valentine's Day."

Cloud grinned and kissed him, "I love you too Leon, so much." _'Happy Valentine's Day.'_

* * *

><p>And they all lived Happily Ever After! XP Read and Review! I know it's cheesy and I probably (more than likely) rushed a few parts. But I wrote this in two days! DX and school wouldn't let us have a snow day or else I would have had three days to work on it. But I wanted to have it done in time for Valentine's Day. Welp, now I'm off too school! (this is now Valentine's Day morning in America) So I'll hopefully be back to edit on it some more once school lets out.^^ Read and Review everybody! And have an awesome day!<p> 


End file.
